A superhero Family
by BatFlashWing
Summary: Family life its one of those things that can be wonderful, and crazy all at the same time. This goes double for those that are a family of Superhero's. This is my own ideas of how things went for Wally and his twins as they grow. Most things in this are taken from the comics somethings are my own idea.
1. Chapter 1

The reason this fanfiction is being written I have such an enjoyment out of seeing Wally West with his family and what kind of father he is. Also it is really hard to find any fanfictions that have to do with this kind of thing, I'm tired of looking for them and I know that others might be. This will have real family situations in here as well as that are not real but funny. Warnings will come up as needed. This is also based loosely around the comics, but I did change something with the twins. Warnings will be posted as they are needed.

A Superhero family

Chapter 1:

His blood had yet to stop boiling from the battle that just taken place as Piper called to the man while standing on an over turned car.

"Flash" the man in green called out "There's trouble, come on I'll explain as we go" The Scarlet Speedster didn't say a thing just followed the man leaving the other two speedsters to follow as well.

"Sir," A nurse called out "You can't"

"He's Linda's husband" Piper called out as the red head ran through the doors and right to the woman's side.

"I'm here, Linda" he spoke out gently but with a fear in his voice that was even foreign to Wally. There in that room he was about to loose the one thing he loved the most, the one thing he would give up the red suit and all of his powers if it would save her life.

"We're loosing her" the doctors called out. The red head felt his face growing pale at that sound.

"Don't leave me Linda!" he called out. "I can't live without you." Wally cried out "It's been tried and I ended up chasing you all over the Earth when you left me for that little bit! You have to stay with me." The man pleaded as the doctors moved him out of he way so they could work a little harder at getting the woman to pull through. Wally fell to his knees and turned into a sobbing mess as the doctors started to pronounce his wife dead.

"Please God no don't take her from me!" Wally cried for a good fifteen minutes or so before the woman's eyes shot open and she screamed out in pain like her body was being torn a part. He rushed back to her side instantly as the doctors gathered around trying to find out what was going on. Wally didn't care at the moment he was just happy to have his wife back.

"What the hell just happened?" The doctor asked as he stared in disbelief at what he was seeing.

"It looks to me that she's pregnant by nine months in fact!" A nurse called out. "By the looks of things it's time to prepare for delivery!" Wally felt numb by this news as he took his wife's hands.

"Is there any time to give her anything for the pain?"

"No not at this point as there is a head coming right now!" Came the answer "Now Linda I need you to give me one big push!" It didn't take long for the sounds of a new life to fill the room.

"I don't know how this is possible but Mr. and Mrs. West you have yourself a set of twins a boy and a girl." Wally and Linda couldn't help the shocked looks on they're faces as the newborns were placed into they're parents arms. The tears that had been falling down Wally's face due to the idea of loosing his wife suddenly turned into tears of joy as he looked at the face small boy in his arms.

"Well hi there I'm your daddy" Wally stated as soon as he found the words. He then turned to his wife as soon as the room emptied.

"Talk about getting a reward after a battle!"

The couple looked up as Jay knocked at the door.

"They said you might not mind any visitors at this point" Bart stated

"No come on in you two and say hello to our twins."

"How did that happen?" The teen asked.

"That we're still not sure of but at this moment I don't really care they're here and the only other thing that matters is that Linda and the twins are all fine." Wally explained

"That is true." Bart answered. Wally eyed his younger cousin.

"Bart?"

"Yeah,"

"Come over here." Bart did as he was asked once he did Wally smiled and spoke. "Put your arms out for me" Once he did the man placed not one of the infants into the boy's arms but both. While they were cleaning the babies up Linda and I talked about this after watching you grow and mature like you have we wanted to ask you to do us a big favor? Would you please agree to be they're protector and mentor when it comes time for them to take up the suit if that's what they choose?"

"You're really asking me?" Bart asked in shock

"We are you've really shown us that your responsible enough." Bart couldn't believe it he had gotten that kind of respect and trust from the red head.

"I'll do it!" The boy stated "So what are they're names?"

"We're going to hold off on telling anyone that for right now since we want everyone together when we tell." Linda stated both Jay and Bart nodded at that as Jay took one infant into his own arms.

"Well hello little girl" he greeted. "You know Wally I believe your Uncle would be proud of you."

"I know he his Jay thanks though." Wally answered as he started to take his newborn son out of the teen's arms to give him a break.

"He's alright Wally I'm actually enjoying this."

"Alright Bart that's fine but if you've had enough let me know." Wally told him as a nurse walked in.

"I brought a few bottles and diapers in as well as some pain meds"

"Thanks Miss." Linda answered as she was handed a couple pills

"Nurse," Wally called out "Do you think you could leave a few more bottles and things in here so that they can eat when and how much they want?"

"Sure not a problem, you know you guys are the talk of the hospital at the moment."

"I guess we've really earned the medal this round right?" Wally stated the woman nodded "You have no idea."

"Ah Miss, we have a request" Jay called out

"Yes Sir?"

"We would like it if the media is not contacted or anything like that."

"Of course." She replied "I'll make a note of that right now." With that the nurse wrote a few things down on the chart and headed out.

"Sorry Wally, but I just want to make sure everything is safe and secure for you and your family you're going to have enough to worry about for enough."

"Thanks Jay"

"Welcome on Bart everyone needs to get some rest we'll come back in the morning and check on everyone."

"Do I have to I kind of want to,.."

"Jay it would actually make it so that I can sleep a little myself" Wally stated "I don't want to have to worry about anything while they're safety while I try and get a little rest"

"If you're sure."

"I am"

"Alright, But Bart if you do anything that"

"I get it! You don't have to worry about that I'm not going to"

"Just making sure you remember" The old man stated as he headed out the door.

"So are you hungry Wally?" Bart asked as soon as they were sitting in there alone.

"A little now that the adrenaline rush from hell is over." The boy nodded

"What would you like I'll go get it for you."

"You choose," Wally answered

"Alright I'll be right back!" The boy called out before shooting out of the room

"What's"

"Hi Linda, how are you feeling?"

"Like a freight train ran me over not once bit a million times over."

"I think that's understandable I mean all things considering."

"How are they doing?"

"Sleeping soundly in they're bassinet." Wally answered "Bart ran to get us all something to eat and has offered to stand guard for us for the night that way the two of us can try and get a little rest."

"He really is a sweet boy."

"I know I see Barry in him more and more each time." Wally stated as he poured the woman some water. "Do you want more pain medicine?"

"I do" She replied. As he reached for the call button to get his wife what she needed. Bart rushed in with several bags of food.

"Didn't know what you guys would want so I got a little of everything."

"Thanks!" Linda and Wally both called out as the meds were also brought in.

"I think I'm going to get some rest Bart, are you sure you can handle this?"

"Sitting in a chair all night making sure nothing comes in while you and Linda sleep a bit its no big deal, I have something to do." The teen stated holding up a handled video game causing Wally to laugh a he climbed in extra bed that had been brought in for him.

"If you need anything feel free to let me know" The redhead stated before turning out the light by him. Bart eyed the couple for a moment before switching his device on. Bart wasn't sure what time it was when he was interrupted by the fuss of one of the newborns in the room. He got up and walked over just as Wally did the same.

"I though I would see what they needed and hoping you got a little more sleep."

"Thanks Bart," Wally stated as he picked up a bottle he used his hands giving it enough friction to heat the milk inside before testing it.

"YOW! That's hot!" Both Linda and Bart burst out laughing. "That's not funny Wally stated rubbing his wrist.

"We think so!" Bart stated. "Look at that little guy, your dad burned himself on your meal! Isn't that kind of funny?" He asked the small infant.

"Your still not saying what they're names are yet?" Bart asked the two adults.

"No not yet, we will before long but not right now it's a surprise for a couple people and we want them to hear it for themselves first."

"Makes since." The boy stated as he watched Wally test the milk again before picking his son up.

"You are hungry aren't you Son?" The small baby wasn't even half way finished when his sister started letting everyone know she was hungry as well.

"Okay now they're ganging up on me!" Wally called out as he handed the child in his arms to his wife to prepare the next bottle.

Man the two of you look like you've been ran over by something twice!" A familiar voice called out. Wally cracked one eye open.

"Keep it down Short Pants I just got them to sleep not even fifteen minutes ago."

"Sorry it took so long for me to get here, The Haven needed my attention before I left."

"I understand that one. I take it Jay called you for me since I was a little busy."

"He did and that's understandable Wally." The man stated walking over to his best friend "Man you had one hell of a night didn't you?"

"You bet I did and I don't want a repeat that's for sure not that I don't mind the ending results but still."

"You want it to happen a different way."

"You got that right Bro." Wally replied as he started to change the diaper of the infant in front of him.

"Never thought you would be a father though."

"Neither did I, in fact I think that I'm the luckiest guy in the world right now." Dick nodded in agreement. "The reason I'm doing all of this is I want Linda to rest as much as she can the poor woman went through hell last night."

"I don't even want to think about it Dude." Dick replied then asked "Do you know if they have your special gift?"

"No we don't right now I'm kind of hoping they both get the speed would be nice you know something special I get to do with my kids." Dick nodded as he picked up the small boy and looked right into the child's eyes.

"I really see you in his eyes Wally."

"They haven't changed yet,"

"Actually they have, look they're bright green."

"That's not suppose to happen for a while" Wally stated looking directly into his daughter's as well. "Her's are the same" Wally stated.

"What color hair do you think they'll have Wally?"

"I'm guessing black since Linda's family all have that tone and the only ones that have red hair in my family are myself and my Aunt although she doesn't count since she's not blood related in that aspect." Wally explained as his daughter's small hand wrapped around his index finger.

"Wally would you let me do something special for you and Linda?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Do you trust me?" Wally gave Dick a look. Then eyed Bart who also had a slight feared look.

"It use to be when you asked that I was going to end up with a warmed backside or something."

"Don't worry not this time, but do you trust me?"

"Yeah sure I do."

"Good, now when are they going to be discharged?"

"Sometime this afternoon why?"

"I'll see you then, and don't worry you'll see what I'm up to."

"That's never a good thing!" Wally stated as he looked at his wife who was starting to wake up.

"What's never good?"

"Dick, he just left with a mission in his head and it has to do with our family."

"What can that mean though?"

"With the Boy Wonder, it could be anything I've learned a long time ago to never ask questions when it comes to what's on his mind." Wally answered as his wife started to climb out of bed. He quickly laid the small girl back beside her brother and rushed over to his wife

"What are you doing?"

"I need to use the bathroom and I want a shower I feel really nasty."

"Bart you stay here with the twins will you were just going into the corner of the room there."

"Got it."

"Wally I can do this myself you know."

"I know but your body did just go through a lot last night I want to make sure that you don't pass out or something." He told her showing real concern.

"Well alright, if the doctors ask he's just helping me in the shower." Bart nodded.

"We'll be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wally?" Linda called out as she got up to look for her husband. She first checked a few of the rooms before checking the babies' room.

"I should have known." She stated as she smiled seeing her husband leaning against the crib one hand too turns caressing a baby's cheek.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just being thankful we get a second chance with these two." He replied "It's like being hit by lightning. Again"

"You're probably the only person in the world that can say that."

"There's one more." Wally stated with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well one that's still alive anyways." The woman replied correcting herself while her husband stood up. "The same man that would be proud of the man that you've become and the father you're becoming."

"Linda I have one request,"

"What's that?"

"My mother or father, are not permitted around the twins not now not ever I don't want to risk the damage they can do two the kids."

"I'll agree to that." The woman replied as she embraced her husband "I never really cared for your parents much in the first place." She stated recalling what happened on they're wedding day when the she and his mother were alone talking. Linda didn't like what the woman had told her, it was something she had decided that Wally didn't need to here that it would only serve to hurt him more then the cold hearted woman had.

"Wally why don't the two of us go into the living room and enjoy a little time before they wake up, and enjoy a bit of leftovers since we never got to have that last night as childless people like we planned before we thought we lost them."

"Well it's not going to be the celebrating the last night as childless people, more like the celebration of life at this point." He told her

"Then we'll call it that." She told him.

"Go ahead and sit down on the couch Linda I'll get everything"

"Sounds good to me."

Two weeks had gone by he was sitting with his best friend while Linda had gone out for some much needed Mommy's day off time with her own mother.

"So Dick what's the Nightwing been up to?"

"Broke up a major crime lord's lot this week."

"That's kind of cool,"

"That bust took me about six months to set up."

"I guess it would have since you're not doing that by with a partner anymore."

"Well I still work with others once in a while." Wally nodded as he listened to the man talk.

"Remember the days when we worked together?"

"Was one of the best times in our lives." Dick replied as one of Wally's infants called out to get taken care of.

"Be right back Bro, why don't you put in a movie or something this won't take long." The red head called out as he walked off. Dick had to laugh as he got up to see what movies his best friend had.

"Dick come here!" Wally called out in a slight panic, "Hurry!"

"What is, whoa!" Dick called out "What the hell?"

"That's what I want to know! They're two weeks old and starting to crawl around? This isn't normal!"

"No shit!"

"Watch the mouth I don't want that to be their first word, or Linda to kill my brother because of it."

"She couldn't hurt me, but maybe we should take these two over to Bruce and see if he can tell us what's going on." Dick answered.

"Good idea and I'll see if Jay can meet us there!" Wally told him as he packed a bag for the two.

"Can you pick one up for me?" Wally asked as he then took off to get the phone.

"Sure and remember to stay calm!"

"Easy for you to say they're not your kids!"

"I know but still you need to go back on that training your Uncle gave you to put your relationship in the back of your mind when you're working!"

"But I'm not working right now I'm the DAD!" Wally told his best friend as he dialed the number he needed.

"Tell me Wally what good is panicking going to do?"

"Well?"

"Tell me what did your Uncle tell you when you were like this?"

"Don't play that on me Short Pants!"

"I need to so that I know your keeping your head on straight!" Dick told him as he picked up a baby.

"Jay's going to meet us at Wayne Manor," Wally told Dick after a few minutes while picking up the other child. "So let's get going." Dick nodded and looked at the child in his arms.

"Get ready you're in for the ride of your short lives."

"Okay Dick what I'm going to need you do to is put this thing on, so that you can hold on to me and keep the wind off them at the same time, I don't know how they're lungs would handle it." Wally told Dick handing him a sling, Dick nodded and slid it on then adding the child in his arms to it then taking the second child and adding him in as well before climbing onto his best friends back pressing and making sure not one end of the sling poked out from under his arm.

"Okay Wally we're set!"

"Good then hold on tight!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

Wally looked up from playing with his daughter as Batman walked into the monitor room.

"You brought your children with you?"

"Well I didn't really have a choice, Linda has to work out of town this week and I've haven't been doing my own share around here as of late." Wally explained as he ran his fingers over his daughter's belly causing a laugh. "I can't exactly just as anyone to baby-sit considering my kids aren't exactly normal and that would have given my own secret id away. How would I explain that a rapid growth thing might happen?" Wally asked as he went a head and put her down for a bit.

"I see your point. But why couldn't you have asked your Aunt to watch them?"

"She's working as well."

"I see."

"The twins won't be too much of a problem, and besides it's not like your not use to working with kids!"

"That's not the point, there are many reasons why this concerns me, what if there's an emergency?"

"I'll handle that when it comes, but really I do have it all covered, I have myself prepared for that stuff."

"And that is?"

"Dick helped me come up with it but it's a backpack thing that allows me to enter into battle with Jai and Iris strapped to my back and still gives them the protection from the speed, and for impact as well we tested it as much as we could before it was used."

"You did?"

"It's actually pretty strong we ran it through several crash tests to see what kind of pressure it could handle. If you don't trust me with something like this then trust your own boy, since he's the one who made it."

"I guess I have to."

"And do you really think I would purposely do something to hurt these two I mean come on they are the pride of my life."

"I guess you wouldn't." Batman stated as Wally walked over to his son and picked the eleven month old up sternly landing one swat to the diapered backside.

"We don't play with wires!" Wally then carried the child over to where he had the playpen set up and set the child inside it.

"Jai's gotten this thing about wanting to play with electric cords lately, we tried just telling him no and removing him but he still goes after it so Linda and I decided it would be best to swat him and put him in the playpen for a few minutes when he does it."

"That's reasonable to me." Bruce answered over the crying boy. "What about her though?"

"Iris?"

"Ah she well she hasn't started anything yet, but I know she will and can expect the same as her brother."

Ah hour later Batman felt something on his foot looking down it was Jai sitting there playing with the cape that hung from the man's back. The man watched as the boy grinned showing off is six teeth. Bat's leaned down a bit looking the child in the eyes and called out

"Boo!" The toddler yelped and started laughing this got Iris's attention and started to join them. When he came back Wally West was about floored seeing the Dark Knight playing Peak A Boo with his kids and enjoying it." Wally decided not to say anything about it just incase it would ruin something until a little later in the little game. He stood outside the door and listened to the twins both laugh and squeal repeatedly.

"Flash what are you?" The man turned seeing the J'onn standing there. Wally gave a gesture to keep quiet and pointed. The alien watched the man cloaked all in black.

"It's a game that toddlers and babies like it." Wally explained as he heard the squeals yet again. "Its easy to forget Bat's is just a man like everyone else since he goes around pretending he's a stone cold person." The green man commented as he watched for a while longer before heading back down the hall.

"This really does show a softer side." Wally nodded as he watched the game continue for a few more minutes before he noticed the yawn on his daughter's face then looked at the clock.

"No wonder she's getting tired it's almost midnight." Wally stated then zipped into his bedroom grabbing two bottles and a couple diapers before zipping back to the deck. He then walked over.

"Alright you two who's first." Wally asked then picked up the small girl. "Yours Irey?" He asked as he lifted her up blowing on her belly as he walked over to a small table so he could get the job done a little easier. Once he finished with her he handed her a heated milk bottle and placed her in the playpen, then repeated the same thing with his son before turning the lights in that corner off.

"Thanks Bats"

"For what?"

"Playing with my son and daughter, you didn't really have to do that."

"I wanted to. It was actually kind of fun."

"Really?" The Dark Knight nodded.

"I'm sorry it's easy to forget you have that side since I haven't seen it since the end of High School."

"I guess you would know that side of me considering all those times you spent the night with Dick."

"We were in repeatable weren't we?"

"Better believe it, the only time Dick really even got into trouble was when he was with you."

"HEY what does that mean?"

"Oh nothing, just I have a feeling you're going to get everything back at you twice as hard."

"You think those two will give me a run for my money?"

"They do say that your kids will repay you for everything you've done in life two times over so if that's the case you're going to get it back at you four times as much."

"I sure hope not I'll go nuts if that happens."

"And why is that? I might actually enjoy you sweat it out."

"You would"

"Do you remember the time you and Dick decided to go joy riding in THE car?"

"How can I forget? I couldn't sit for a month after that time you took a switch to the both of us! Then when I got home Uncle Barry had the flyswatter waiting for me not only that I got grounded for three months, I think that's the only time I had been grounded that long."

"Dick got the belt after you Barry came and got you."

"After the switching?" Bruce nodded "He then also got suspended for a month, had to right an essay on safety, and got grounded on top of it."

"Dang didn't realize it; maybe that's why he still doesn't touch the Batmoble."

"Na he drove it a few times after he got his licenses."

"He still doesn't have a car though."

"I know Dick thinks it's cooler if he does all his crime fighting on a bike" Bruce commented.

"I know" Wally answered as he spotted an alert coming up on the screen.

"I need Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, and Shining Knight to come to the bridge I have a mission for you." The Scarlet Speedster called out into the loud speaker. The Bat gave the details of the mission before sending them off.

"Surprised neither of you are going."

"Someone has to stay on duty and Flash can't go not with the twins here." The Amazon nodded and looked into the pen that held the sleeping toddlers. She pulled the blankets up on them a little more.

"They are kind of cute."

"Thanks." Wally chirped about ready to crow still.

"You settling into the new life okay?" She asked

"For the most part the accelerated growth kind of freaks me out yet but I'll deal with it worries me a little though I'm afraid that they'll live they're whole lives before I can really enjoy my kids. But I'm truly blessed to have them at all." Wally told her as he walked over to his children seeing something the woman didn't his son was starting to fuss in his sleep. Wally knelt down and rubbed his back to remind the boy that he wasn't alone. She watched this as a child opened his eyes and smiled at Wally who picked him up blanket and all.

"You're alright Bud, I've got ya." Wally told him. Diana watched as Wally sat down with the boy talking with him as he warmed a second bottle with the friction that his hands caused before giving it to the child.

"That's a neat trick."

"Beats having to heat up water every time."

"Diana I need to go help the others Bruce stated as he stood and ran out the door.

"Knew he couldn't stay out of a battle for long." She commented. Wally nodded in answer as his eyes were focused else were for the moment.

"You know its times like this I cherish the most."

"What do you mean?"

"The late night hours that babies get you up at I know you think I'm nuts but think about it while the world is sleeping and you have your child in your arms suckling away at a bottle or nursing staring into your eyes like Jai is now, its like the rest of the world has stopped no one else exists for that moment. At that time its just them and you."

"Really does sound like you enjoy fatherhood"

"Always wanted a big family I'd take on more if Linda wanted it." Wally told her as he set the empty bottle on the table and lifted the baby to his shoulder rubbing and patting the tiny back. "We kind of do it backwards anyways she works and I stay home with the twins unless I need to come here."

"Then you bring them with you."

"Only if I there is no other way." Wally answered as he felt Jai's body start to relax again.

"That's it Buddy, that's a good boy."

"Do you want me to lay him back down for you?"

"Na he's fine right where he is, I love holding them while they sleep at times. Kind of reminds me of why we do what we do. You know with the whole hero thing and all." She eyed him

"We fight to keep the future safe right?"

"Yeah"

"Well kids are the future and right now I hold the future of the Flash legacy in my hands I don't know if one or both will have it or if they don't but at least they're hearts and blood have it."

"So you're not really going to force it?"

"No if they want it I won't stop them it doesn't matter what abilities they have or don't have as long as they're happy and it doesn't hurt anyone or break any laws I'm fine with it."

"You know none of us ever pictured you as a father."

"What why?"

"Because you're such a big kid yourself we thought you'd never grow up enough."

"I did a lot of growing in the past few weeks alone but I am still the same person."

"We know that it just wasn't expected that's all." He nodded as he looked at the small bundle that had found away to wiggle himself into a cradled position and burry himself into his father's chest. "But I now have another reason to fight harder."

"Does it ever get hard if they're both needing you at the same time?"

"Hasn't happened to me yet, might be because I move so fast, but it has happened to Linda a time or two. I'll be out doing patrolling the city and she'll call me in saying help me they're gaining up on her."

"And you drop everything to go help?"

"Naturally, and I do have this nasty habit as you can see about tending to they're needs before they actually voice that they need the help."

"That might have something to do with it. You spoil them"

"Only with love and attention. I'm sure my time is coming where they both go off at the same time." Wally told her as he finally carried the baby back to his sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Several hours strolled by before Wally stretched and gave a good sized yawn as he looked at the monitors in front of him. Seeing his daughter starting to stir the man headed over to see what was starting to trouble her.

"Go on back to sleep Iris it's still pretty early even for you." The child just gave her father the brightest grin as she waved her small hand giving Wally a happy hello. He grinned picking the girl up.

"Well I guess if you're up your up." He told her then kissed the small button of a nose the toddler had he then sat down in the chair with her and pointed to the screens in front of her. "You see all this Daddy has to watch all of those to make sure no bad guys try and do something they shouldn't. The small red head looked at her father as she chewed on her fingers.

"You know someday you and Jai might be doing this same job. That's if you want it I would never make you become something you didn't want to be just as long as you don't turn into one of those bad guys then Daddy might get a little mad. But even then you want to know something my little Butterfly?" He asked pressing his nose against his daughter's this time I won't ever stop loving you. May bust your butt for the choice you made but you won't ever stop being my baby." He told her adding a second kiss to her forehead. Wally then reached into a bag he had beside the chair and pulled out a bottle Iris squealed knowing that in a few seconds she'd have a warm bottle of milk to look forward to.

"Hi guys!" Wally called out into the mess hall then turned. "Come on you two." Several others in the room watched as the small stubby legged toddlers made they're way inside.

"Jai and Iris wanted to walk a bit so I didn't see the harm in it." Wally stated to Clark who walked over to the new father.

"I see that."

"Actually it does make things a smidge easier"

"And how is that seems to me it would take a little longer." The Man of Steel asked as he pointed to the boy who was about to touch a cord that was sticking out Wally walked over and swatted the fingers lightly.

"Don't touch!" The dark haired boy jumped back and looked at his father startled with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry Jai" Wally told him as he picked the child up "but those can hurt you very badly and I don't want that happening." Seeing an opening at a table Wally set the boy in one chair and then helped Iris into the other leaving one in the middle for himself.

"You two stay sitting right there I'm going to get your food." He told the two then looked at who was sitting there.

"GL could you sit with them for a second?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." Before long Wally had walked back with three plates but only one full he then set everything down then started taking small spoonfuls of the softer stuff gentler stuff and set them on the other plates. He turned seeing his daughter standing on the chair.

"Iris chairs are made for sitting not standing." He told her as he set her down again then set her plate in front of her. Then set the other in front of his son.

"Seems like you have your hands full."

"I do but that's okay." Wally told his buddy as he watched the twins try to get the food into they're mouths for a second "All of it is more than worth it."

"But how?"

"The second you hold them for the first time actually says it reminded me why we do this hero stuff in the first place." Wally then set Iris down a second time after she stood up again.

"Hold on a second you two are you standing because you can't see over the table?" Wally asked he then zipped out of the hall and back with in seconds with a couple phone books he picked up one child and set the book down before setting the child on top of it, then repeated it with the other. "Try that"

"I still can't believe you brought them with you."

"Its not really a big deal and they were good last night weren't they?"

"I guess so" Came the response.

"Well they're you have it, and if the Batman can tolerate it for the time being so can you." Wally replied as Diana and Bruce both sat down beside Green Lantern. "Well speaking of the devil."

"What?"

"You must have known we were talking about you."

"Not at all these are the only seats open right now." The dark cloaked man answered as he sat down.

"Ah Wally your son, he's going to wear his breakfast in a second." The Amazon pointed out just as the boy started to dump the bowl on his head. Wally grabbed it before the child could make the giant mess.

"No Jai, We eat our food not wear it." The man told his son setting the bowl back on the table after managing to get all the contents back in the bowl.

"Nice thing about the speed?" The woman asked.

"You bet and its going to get used a lot in the next eighteen years I bet." Wally told her and pushed the toddler's meal away from him. Jai glared at his father

"No if you're going to play with it you're done." The boy scowled and started breathing a little heavy.

"Jai, we are not going to have a fit?" Wally asked a sternness creeping into his tone. The child stopped and looked at him.

"Jai, we can get angry but having a full out fit is not okay." Wally told him "Now if you are ready to eat again I will give it back otherwise you can sit there and wait for me and Iris to finish our own breakfast." The young father corrected as he put the meal back in front of the child.

"Impressive." Bruce commented.

"What I know I'm sort of old fashioned

"And that's okay I see that your raising them well. A firm yet gentle hand kind of reminds me of the way Barry was with you."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. The way you speak when you're correcting them. Everything you do with your children show his hand in your life as if he was your birth father."

"That would have been a dream come true for sure, I'm always afraid that I'll turn out like my father with them.

"I don't think that's going to happen you already broke the mold to that a while ago with becoming a hero instead of the con artist that your father was you show your twins that you treasure they're little lives and that you'll protect them no matter what."

"How can I not they're everything to me!" Wally told the man.

"Like I said Wally you're just like Barry."

"Thanks I needed to hear th." Wally was cut off in the middle of the last word as the small boy beside him gave a loud laugh and sitting the mess that had been in that bowl a few minutes before.

"Jai Barry West!" Wally scolded as he picked the child up and gave him a good hard swat on the seat of his diaper. "I told you not to do that!" Wally told his son as he started wailing picked the child up out of the chair.

"Can one of you watch Iris a minute? I need to get him cleaned up. And it wouldn't be fair to make her stop eating."

"Its no problem" The Dark Knight answered

"The funny thing is Diana, they both act just like Wally did as a boy."

"You really have known him that long haven't you?"

"Hard not to he and Dick were best friends always together and if one was in trouble the other wasn't to far behind. If my boy got caught in something I could easily just tell Wally to come out of where he was hiding since I knew better."

"So he's not so bad any more?"

"I wouldn't say that now, but more then likely Wally will find out he's getting everything back at him." Bruce stated as he stood and picked the small girl up.

"Did she even get any of it in her mouth?"

"Not sure but the plate's clean." Bruce replied and walked out of the room with the child taking her to her father.

"You alright Wally?" Bruce asked as he stepped in

"I am I just hate what happened."

"You mean the swat you gave your son?"

"Yeah,"

"You did the right thing you let him see that there are something's you will not tolerate and if Jai does it again he'll know he can expect the same treatment again like you did when Barry gave you a talking to." Wally nodded and listened as he took his daughter and started getting her cleaned up. Bruce noticed the toddler sitting in the virtual playpen instead of the human one for the moment.

"We use that playpen as a tool for a time out and the human one as a portable bed for now, normally Linda and I just let the twins play in a whole room by just blocking off the other side with a baby gate."

"I see and they don't get into anything that could harm them?"

"No we made sure of that at least for now while we are still finding out if they have any powers or not."

"I see" Bruce commented then walked out leaving the small family to themselves.


End file.
